Mysterious Demi-God
by megareader333
Summary: There's a new girl in camp. Although she doesn't know who could possibly be her godly parent. So why is it that when she was getting claimed all of the gods claimed her? Who is she and who's her godly parent?


**Ok this is a new story I'm going to try out. It might not be long either.**

**Diana's P.O.V.**

I woke up to a loud bang. I shot up straight in bed hearing all those bangs coming from the kitchen.

I ran downstairs a s fast as my legs could take me.

When I arrived I saw my mom in the kitchen on the floor. She was on her butt scooting away from a monster. I quickly ran in and tackled it. It had been caught off guard and was still a little dazed.

Just what I needed because I went to the knife drawer and grabbed a big knife. I stabbed the monster but nothing happened. The knife went straight through it. My eyes widened and I jumped away from it.

"Quickly Diana in the knife drawer. Pull the string at the bottom. There's a knife you can use to kill this thing. Hurry it's getting up ahhhh!" My mom said seriously annoying me. But I was already searching in the drawer. I found the string and pulled a knife popped out and I grabbed it.

I spun around and jumped barely missing a punch. I jumped back at the monster and stabbed at its head. Also where it's heart should be it turned into golden dust. I hadn't expected that so I fell only just landing on my feet but in a crouch.

"Mom what was that?" I asked.

"It's some type of monster, I don't know which one exactly. It was after you because you're a demi-god." She started but I interrupted her.

"What?" I asked wide eyed.

"A demi-god my dear. Anyways that's why it was here. It was after you your scent is getting too strong." My mom said furrowing her eyebrows.

"So who's my parent? Why didn't they stay with us?"I asked.

"Oh Diana I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. I'm such a bad mother." My mom said and started to cry.

"Mom that's not true you're the best mom anyone could ask for. Please calm down it's ok mom, really, please continue." I said sitting on my legs next to her, hugging her.

"I-I'm not y-your m-m-m-mother someone else is. One day a robed figure came by and handed you to me with a letter. I didn't see their hands or anything. I couldn't see their face and they didn't talk either. Diana you came with a letter telling me what you are and they gave me some books as well. You also came with a knife or dagger that's what it's called." My mom said and she put her head on my shoulder crying silently.

It was a lot to process but I didn't mind. So I was a demi-god that must mean my godly parent left me on my mom's doorstep. Because who else would have any reason to cover themselves. Also people usually left the kid on the doorstep, rang the doorbell, and left. So who was my mortal parent? Why did they leave me? Where they scared or me, of what I would grow up to be?

"There's also a camp, oh, I forgot the name hold on let me think... Yes of course Camp Half-Blood. That's what it's called I guess I have no choice but to take you there. Come on sweetie let's go." My mom said tucking some hair behind my ear. I smiled at her and we both got up.

"So where is this place?" I asked.

"You'll see, come on we have to drive there." My mom said and we left quickly.

We were driving for a while I actually fel asleep for a little while.

I woke up and my mom parked the car. I saw a hill and frowned. Why were we in the middle of nowhere. It was nice though. The hill had a tree on top of it.

"Just go over the hill and you'll see the camp." My mom said crying, we hugged for a little while.

"I'll visit every time I get the chance to, ok?" I said and my mom nodded.

I looked at my mom one more time and stepped out of the car.

With that done I began walking up the hill. Then I looked back at my mom one last time before heading down the hill.

I heard a conch horn being blown. Next thing I knew I was surrounded by a lot of people, all wearing armor.

I didn't like the feeling it made me feel like a cornered dog. A little scared and wanting to lash out at them at the same time. I just stood my ground though. Waiting for them to do something so I could know how to react. Some guys wolf whistled at me. Which made me roll my eyes. Everywhere I went someone always did that.

"Hello welcome to Camp Half-Blood. My name is Chiron. What is your name?" Chiron asked me.

"My name is Diana." I replied and he nodded.

"Is that a nickname or your actual name?" He asked and I smiled.

"My real name is Diantha. But people call me Diana or sometimes Diane." I replied.

"Would you mind it if I called you Diantha?" Chiron asked.

"Actually I would prefer my nicknames." I said and Chiron chuckled.

I didn't want to be rude and asking him what he was. But he was half horse and half man. I mean that really draws a person's curiosity. He must have noticed.

"I'm a centaur." He said and it clicked he was the centaur who had trained all of those famous heroes.

I nodded keeping a calm composure but that's not how I felt on the inside.

"So who gets to show her around?" Asked a boy around my age. He was fit like everyone else here with blond hair and blue eyes.

I rolled my eyes and some people chuckled.

"How about you do? Do you mind?" Chiron asked and I shrugged.

"Not really, so can we start the tour thing. Because I would really like to see this camp." I said and Chiron chuckled.

"Of course go and have a tour around camp. Campers return to your activities." Said Chiron.

"She's got to be our sister. I mean she's way too pretty to be anyone else's child." Said a girl who actually made a t-shirt and jeans look really great.

The campers all left and I walked up to the person who was giving me the tour.

"What's your name?" I asked as we started walking.

"Will, Will Solace." He replied and I grinned.

"Nice name it suits you." I said.

"Thanks so who's your immortal parent, man or women?" He asked and I sighed.

"I'm not sure apparently I'm adopted. I just found that out earlier today. So who's your godly parent?" I asked and Will grinned at me.

"My dad's Apollo God of the sun, archery, healing, music, poetry, and prophecy." He finished.

"Wow that's a lot of stuff. I read about him, but couldn't remember what he was the god of except for the sun, archery, and healing. How do you remember it?" I asked, Will laughed.

"It's easy since he's my dad." He replied.

"I heard some girl say that I have to be her sister. Who was she?" I asked Will looked at me for a second.

"Her name is Drew Tanaka." Will replied. "Honestly I hope you are Aphrodite's daughter, and you do look like you are." He finished and I raised my eyebrows.

I'll take me looking like Aphrodite's daughter as a compliment. But why wouldn't you want me as a sister? Or well a half-sister." I asked frowning a little. Will laughed and stopped, I did too.

"Because I wouldn't be able to date you if you were my sister. See this it's the archery field." He said motioning around us. We continued walking and I frowned.

"But isn't everyone here interrelated?" I asked.

"No our godly parent's side doesn't count. Even if it did not everyone would be interrelated." He said.

"How?" I asked.

"Well there's the iris cabin for instance they don't have anyone here that could be a distant cousin." He said and I nodded.

"I'm really going to need to study up on the Gods and Goddesses of Olympus." I said and we laughed.

"Yeah you are it's something everyone here studies. Well at least until they decide they know enough." He said and I nodded in understanding.

"That's nice is that a strawberry field?" I asked pointing towards it.

"Yes it is, so who do you think is your godly parent?" He asked and I thought about it for a moment. I only knew the Olympians.

"I'm guessing Aphrodite, she was always one of my favorites. Athena too she's cool I like what she's the goddess of." I replied and Will chuckled.

"What's so funny?" I asked defensively.

"You don't seem like an Aphrodite camper or Athena camper. Maybe you are but you most likely wouldn't fit in.

We stopped in front of the basketball courts. The kids there were amazing shots. They shot the ball in every time without hitting the rim. It didn't matter where they were at. As long as they had the ball it would go in. My eyes were huge, Will laughed at me. That made me regain my composure.

"They're my half-siblings." He siad.

"Well I know I'm not your half-sister. Because I'd never be able to do that." I said and we laughed.

"Hey Will are you going to play with us? We need another player on our team." Said a boy who looked a lot like Will.

"No I'm showing Diana around camp, maybe later." Will said.

"Come on she won't mind watching us play. Maybe she can join us if she wants." He said and I giggled.

"No it's all right I'll catch up with you later." Will said and slung an arm around my shoulder leading me away from them. He was so jealous. Maybe I should mess with him.

"I wouldn't mind watching you play." I said and Will grinned at me.

"You sure?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm sure." I replied and we headed back. Will dropped his arm when he was about to play.

It was obvious that Will was the best player. He made impossible shots. Like ones between everyone's hands. Will's team won by a landslide. I grinned at him when they were done.

"You are like the best basketball player I have ever seen. Also you'll probably be the best one I ever meet." I said and Will grinned at me. I grinned back at him and gave him a quick hug.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"For being an awsome friend and being so awsome." I replied and we laughed.

We finished our tour when three really big girls came up to us.

"Hey newbie we have a welcoming surprise for you." Said the biggest one.

"Clarisse just drop it." Said Will.

"Mind your own business pretty boy." Said Clarisse and I giggled.

"What's so funny?" Asked Clarisse.

"Oh you know calling Will a pretty boy. Was that suppose to be an insult or a compliment?" I asked and Clarisse was mad.

She marched right up to me and grabbed me by the hair and started dragging me, towards the bathroom. I jumped up and twisted my legs around her neck and twisted my body effectively pulling her down. She let go of my hair and I got off.

Clarisse was starting to get up when I put my foot on her stomach forcing her back down. I leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"I wouldn't mess with me if I were you." I said and moved away from her. I walked back towards Will, he was laughing really hard.

Clarisse's friends were helping her up.

"Come on let's go before they get her up." Will said and we started walking away.

"Thanks for the help back there." I said and Will grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry but I don't hit girls, if I can avoid it." He replied and I laughed.

"I was just kidding, no hard feelings." I said and we continued walking.

I stopped remembering something.

"What's wrong?" Asked Will.

"I forgot my luggage in my mom's car." I replied and started running towards half-blood hill. I saw my mom waiting there with my luggage. I smiled and ran up to her. We hugged and I grabbed my luggage from her.

"Thank-you so much mom, I'm sorry you had to wait for so long." I said.

"It's alright dear I don't mind. Also you very welcome." My mom said again and I laughed and hugged her again.

"This is a beautiful camp I think you'll be just fine here." My mom continued.

"Yes it is don't worry I'm safe here mom." I said when tears started forming in my mom's eyes.

I looked back and noticed Will standing not too far away. He was talking to some camper.

The camper had jet black hair, sea-green eyes, a natural tan, white teeth, and was fit.

He must have felt my eyes on him because he looked around before his eyes landed on me. He smiled and I smiled back.

"Is he a friend?" My mom asked.

"The blond one is, his name is Will Solace. I haven't met the other camper yet. This is actually the first time I've seen him." I replied.

"I think it's time for me to go." My mom said and I hugged her.

"Good-bye mom." I said softly into her shoulder.

"Good-bye my beautiful daughter." My mom said and I gave a small laugh.

We pulled away and my mom walked back up the hill. Eventually she started walking down it on the other side. I walked back into camp boarders. I felt sad and I knew that this was going to be the last time I saw my mom for a while.

I started walking towards Will and the sea-green eyed camper. They watched me approach them. I smiled at the but the smile didn't really reach my eyes. I felt sad but was trying to look happy. It must have shown because when I walked to them they gave me sympathetic looks.

"Was she your mom?" Asked Will and I nodded.

"You seem sad right now you looked happy, what's wrong?" Asked the sea-green eyed camper.

"I won't see my mom for a while. This is the first time I can remember that happening. What's your name?" I finished by asking him that. .

"My name's Percy and I completely understand. There are some people who you couldn't imagine living without." He said and looked behind me.

I followed his eyes and saw that he was looking at a girl. She had blond hair that curled like a princesses, with grey eyes, and was tan, she was fit and also had white teeth. She's really pretty and looked like a California girl. Her eyes kind of ruined the image, but not much.

"She's pretty, is she your girlfriend?" I asked and Percy looked at me again.

"Yeah she is." He said.

"What's your last name?" I asked and Percy chuckled. I felt someone starring and looked back. The Percy's girlfriend was starring at us. I smiled at her and she smiled back. I turned back to Percy and Will.

"My last name's Jackson, what's yours?" He asked and I grinned.

"Nobody gets to know my last name. I tend to keep it a secret, I've been that way my entire life." I replied and they laughed, I joined in too.

"Hi I'm Annabeth Chase." Said a voice behind me.

I turned around and shook her out stretched hand.

"My name's Diana, but you might already know that. I'm guessing you do though." I replied and she smiled.

Annabeth looked like she was thinking a lot of things at once.

We all finished the tour together. We all talked and laughed, sharing stories and just having a good time.

"So are you planning to join us in the campfire?" Asked Annabeth grinning.

"Yeah." I replied.

_**A Few Hours Later**_

I changed into my new camp half-blood t-shirt. Then I walked towards the campfire. Annabeth and I were the first ones there. So we sat on a log talking. When it was almost time to start I went to sit with the Hermes cabin.

"Hi." Said a pair of twins in unison.

"Hello." I replied.

"So you're the new girl. I didn't see you much today. So you hoping to get claimed in a little while?" Asked one of the twins.

"Yeah I am, I wish we could just start already." I said and we laughed but were interrupted by Chiron. As if I had gotten my wish we began with the camp fire.

"Diana please step forward." Said Chiron and I smiled and started walking to him. Clarisse stuck out her foot as I walked by her and I jumped over it.

"It's not very nice to try and trip people." I said sweetly and she growled.

I got up to the front smiling.

All of the campers were looking at me. It was a little awkward but I pretended to be unaffected by it.

"She looks so much at ease up there. I'm absolutely sure she's my half-sister." Said Drew and I gave a small laugh.

"Thanks." I said smiling at her.

That's when I felt my clothes change. I was wearing a white and gold dress. It was looked like a Greek dress. It was short though just below my knees. Right under my breasts was what looked like a gold belt, here were two parallel thin ones and it looked like a wide 'x' connecting to the parallel lines. It was on shoulder and tied around a loop. There was a gold bracelet type thing around my upper arm. Then started again on the other side of it and the dress continued on. It was a v-neck, that was very low and revealing. That was embarrassing for me.

Almost all of the guy campers wolf whistled. I felt that my hair had been done as well. I looked up and Apollo's sign appeared above my head. I looked at my arm and saw that there was a gold glow around my arm. It seemed that it was all over my body. My eyes widened.

The entire camp gasped and all quickly kneeled. They sat back down starring at me. Then Artemis's sign appeared above my head knocking away Apollo's. But his just came back positioning itself next to Artemis's.

Everyone was giving me weird looks and I frowned at the signs.

That's when all of the Gods on Olympus claimed me.

All of their signs swirling around my head new ones joining in making the circle bigger. Although one stood out to me. It was black and red and looked like an eye. I followed it with my eyes until they all stopped and disappeared.

"I'm guessing that wasn't supposed to happen." I said and some people laughed.

"No it wasn't." Said Chiron looked at me weirdly just like the rest of camp.

**Ok that was it hope you all liked it.**

**Who do you all think is Diana's Godly parent?**

**Please Review**** and answer the question in the review.**


End file.
